20 Lights and Nights
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: As the title suggests, most of the chapters, drabbles, or one-shots I'll say is mostly about NoctisxLightning pairing. :D Family Relatives Part 2 is up! :
1. Contents of chapter, drabble, oneshot

Dragon's Clan: I'll do the disclaimer since most of us are apparently tired right now. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor Final Fantasy Versus XIII, since they belong to Testuya Nomura. I also happen to not own any characters that might appear in this. **20 Lights and Nights** is mostly about NoctisxLightning pairing. :D

* * *

**20 Lights and Nights**

**1. Family Relatives: Prologue: Pieces of the Past -** _Completed_

**2. Family Relatives: Lightning's Older Cousin**_ - Completed  
_

**3. Family Relatives: Interlude I: Dressing Up**

**4. Family Relatives: Meeting The Prince**

**5. Family Relatives: Interlude II: The Old Switcheroo**

**6. Family Relatives: Visiting Konoha**

**7. Escaping from Paperwork**

**8. Die At Battle**

**9. Dance**

**10. Loosing A Person in the Crowd**

**11. Connected With You**

**12. Acceptance: Its Not Her Fault**

**13. Acceptance: Letting Go is Harder than I thought**

**14. Feathered Memories: A Sonata**

**15. Feathered Memories: Sorry, but I don't remember you**

**16. Feathered Memories: I will not Let you go**

**17. Feathered Memories: Aishiteru**

**18. I Rather Not Wake Up if I Were to do Paperwork**

**19. Innocent**

**20. Kimi ga Iru Kara**


	2. 1: FR: Prolouge: Pieces of the Past

Note: I don't own Naruto nor Final Fantasy XIII, or Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII belong to Testuya Nomura.

**

* * *

1. Family Relatives: Prologue: Pieces of the Past**

_

* * *

"Even in a faintest of memory that has been locked away long ago, can be surface with the right key word, place or environment." –Dragon's Clan_

* * *

Italics - Past people talking, thoughts

Normal - Just normal talking. :D

* * *

Ice blue eyes opened as they surveyed the surroundings, the room looked traditional yet modern Japan. Though Lightning Farron had no logic or recollection of where she is, the room felt warm and familiar to her. In a way, it was odd.

_"Natsumi-neechan!" _Lightning froze, and looked behind her to see a little pink haired girl, wearing a blue sundress. Obviously the little girl didn't noticed her or heard her as she went through Lightning, like she was made out of air and towards a preteen red hair donned in a sky blue battle gear shirt, combined with a belt with pockets, and black cargo pants. The red hair preteen with green eyes, now dubbed Natsumi, looked at the pink hair girl with amusement.

_ "Yes? What is it Lightning-chan?"_ The preteen asked when she looks at the younger version of Lightning.

_"When can you play with me?"_

_"Soon after I take a nap."_ Natsumi smiles tiredly towards the chibi-version of Lightning, while the adult version of Lightning took note that Natsumi's voice is wavering because of tiredness, but there was also content and relief.

_"Why? What happen?" _The little Lightning pouted, Natsumi chuckled because of the cuteness.

_"Just the fact that two of my team mates are dunderheads and wouldn't listen to me, because I'm from the main family of the Tenki Clan, or rather that's what my sensei has told me."_ As Natsumi took off her shoes, and head towards her bedroom, the chibi version of Lightning followed Natsumi like a lost puppy, while the adult version of Lightning followed her younger version, just in case.

The room was dimmed, but comforting as Natsumi flopped down on the bed. The younger version of Lightning soon followed Natsumi and lying close to her body. The adult version of Lightning stood at the door way, leaning against it and taking a look at the scene in front of her.

_"Natsumi-neechan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're the best cousin I ever had."_ A smile grew back on Natsumi's lips and she turned over to face Lightning, green eyes looked at the child gently.

_"What about Shiyone-neechan? She is also your cousin as well."_ Natsumi asked with amusement, but the child version of Lightning pouted.

_"She's rarely at home, always busy. But you have time since you are a genin."_ Natsumi smiled before patting on Lightning's head childishly, the adult version of the child watched from afar with a content face.

_"Yes she is busy, because she wants to protect us from any harm, just like her friend, Itachi-san."_

_"So does this mean she is a hero of somewhat?"_ That smile on Natsumi turned into a sad smile, with some tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

_"I…I wouldn't call Shiyone-nee a hero, I would say she is a dark hero that's for sure."_ The adult Lightning tensed a bit at seeing the all familiar haunted glint in Natsumi's eyes. Why? What did Natsumi see or been told at a very young age?

_"Why's that Natsumi-neechan?"_ The questioned was unanswered to the little girl, but she can feel arms around her, pulling her close to Natsumi.

_"Maybe, when you're older I'll tell you."_ Natsumi whispered into Lightning's ear, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. As the adult Lightning was about to go, she could see her younger self was fast asleep with a smile on the face. Darkness soon whipped away the scene and put her into a nightmare filled horror. Bodies were slew across the floor, mixed of blood and poison. Holes appear through the houses, craters where everywhere.

_"Let go of her!"_ A preteen Natsumi, slightly older than the one she saw the last time, has black wings grew behind her back and glared at the kidnapper that hold the little Lightning captive with angry red eyes instead of the normal green. Natsumi sustained injuries on her body that are from the kidnappers and herself, one was the bleeding on her side, a large angry gash on her arm, and blood dripping at the edge of her mouth, all the way to her chin.

_"As if, this child would do nicely for my collection, and also my one way ticket out of here, besides my associate is getting the other one." _The kidnapper said before, while the adult Lightning growled and reached the sword behind her, before reminded herself this is part of her memory.

_"Hey boss, I found the both of them."_ Another male came into the room, carrying a little girl in the bundle. Both Lightning and Natsumi froze in horror at the recognition of the little girl the kidnapper's accomplice is holding.

_"Then we are leaving right now, say goodbye to both of them little girl."_

_"Lightning! Serah!" Natsumi shouted in panic, trying and quickly fly towards the children to bring them back before they stepped into the portal._

_"Natsumi-neechan!"_ Lightning shot out of the bed with a loud gasp, before putting a hand towards her head. Rays of light danced through the curtains in the room, it was morning already but she still remembered bits of her memories from the dream. The room she is in, was large and spacey, it was filled with drawers, cabinets, and a desk. There was a closet where she kept most of the battle gear, while the bed she is sitting on is most likely a queen sized bed, the room was painted in green color while the curtains were white.

She somehow wandered if she can find out if this Natsumi or Shiyone is still alive, out there somewhere. She sighed, it is most possible that those thoughts before were wistful thinking, and possibly those people were dead. That's when Lightning lied back down in dead faint, its not likely that there would be attacks towards the Prince since he is also sleeping in the next room due to the mass amount of paperwork. Maybe if she were to get few more minutes of sleep and investigate further into that dream, she'll be able to find more memories of her past, before discovering that her parents and the kidnappers were dead. Her parents were traveling with their family, happened to stumble upon them and the kidnappers. While their mother took them away into the safe distance, their father and uncle, as Lightning concluded, killed them.

That's when Serah had the courtesy to wake her up, unceremoniously by swinging the door widely open and jumping on to the bed. _Maybe not…_Lightning thought dryly before smiling at her younger sister.

"Yes, Serah?"

"I watched the news today and it showed that the _Second Yellow Flash_ and _Angel_ are married!" _Angel_…somehow that name sounded familiar to her before she groaned and muffled it using the pillow. She turned towards Serah with a hint of annoyance.

"And this should interest me because?" Serah ignored the face she got from Lightning, and continued to answer her question.

"Because its Namikaze Naruto and Tenki Natsumi are the people that are getting married." Lightning's eyes flashed open before sitting up and looked at Serah with shock.

"What?" She asked numbly, while Serah didn't notice the shock face on Lightning, she smiled and repeated what she said before.

"Namikaze Naruto and Tenki Natsumi are the people that are getting married, they are quite famous." _A survivor!_ Hope bubbled inside of Lightning before she crushed it down. It could be another person with the same name, but…just in case. She got up and changed into her battle gear before going to find them. With a sudden burst of determination, she'll definitely hunt down and find them, her remaining family members.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. :D


	3. 2: FR: Lightning's Older Cousin

Note: I don't own Naruto nor Final Fantasy XIII, or Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, and Sora from Kingdom Hearts belong to Testuya Nomura. I'll also be referring to shot gun guy as Hiraku, driver guy as Satoshi, and Scar guy as Keith. Oh yeah, also be aware of some OCCness in this particular chapter, some people should have their moments.

**

* * *

2. Family Relatives: Lightning's Older Cousin  
**

_

* * *

"I'll always be with you, I'll come back to you. I promise." –Sora from Kingdom Hearts  
_

* * *

Italics - Thoughts, Other side of the phone

Normal - Just normal talking, capitalized if shouting.

* * *

**Konoha**

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Natsumi answered the phone from the kitchen, looking very curious at who the caller is, while Naruto strained to hear it from the other side of the phone with the heightened senses he has from where he is.

_"Natsumi-neechan?"_ Natsumi froze when she heard that voice, it was familiar to her. A woman's voice, but not that feminine…_It couldn't be her, can it?_

"Who are you?" Natsumi asked with a threatening tone and a dark glare, a memory of a little girl with strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a blue sundress, smiling at her. Natsumi shook her head, maybe the missions and paperwork were getting to her; there is no way that her younger cousin was talking to her, she would have to raise the dead to do that.

_"I guess you want proof that I'm Lightning, the one you knew, right?"_ Natsumi chuckled bitterly, while Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"Its standard precaution, you had to be a soldier to understand the situation. I'm guessing you were able to become one, didn't you?" Natsumi asked with a sad smile, even though that she had become a soldier herself, she didn't wish a fate like this to others.

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

"Tell me a memory that only Lightning and I know of."

_"Only you and I know, well I remembered you were in the front door, and I ran up to greet you. You asked me what is it, and I replied that I want you to play with me. You told me you were tired and wanted the nap. I asked why and you said-"_

"It's because of two of my team mates were dunderheads, and wouldn't listen to me, because I'm from the main family of the Tenki Clan, or rather that's what my sensei has told me." Natsumi finished with wide eyes in astonishment. How? No one was there at time.

_"Yes, that's correct. Natsumi(1)-neechan(2)."_ Natsumi heard a smile from the otherline.

"Lightling?!" Natsumi hear a soft chuckle on the other side of the phone, while Naruto gulped nervously down his tea. He heard that tone before from Natsumi. That tone was the calm before the storm, and his wife once used on him, horrified at how many injuries he had taken in order to finally bring back his best friend. Natsumi wasn't happy with the fact that Sasuke did a lot of damages on her husband (A/N: Yes, Natsumi is married to Naruto) and would've killed him if not for the extent of injuries on Sasuke caused by her husband, as quoted from her 'Damn Uchiha-teme(3), when I get my hands on him, I'm going to rip his *%#$&&* off and see how he likes it being fed to him, kill him later, and torture him after bringing him back to life for hurting my Naruto-kun like that.' If that wasn't enough, she continued to ignore Sasuke, and only talk and work with him if it was a mission. Needless to say, Natsumi had lost her respect on the last of the Uchiha clan.

_"I was wondering what took you so long to recognize me." _A relief sigh was sounded from the other side of the line.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID THEY HURT YOU OR ANYTHING?! IS SERAH WITH YOU?! HOW LONG DID IT FUCKING TAKE YOU TO CALL?!" Naruto winced at the shout since he heard it, and it was really loud. He can feel his ears are still ringing, while feeling pity for the person at the other end of the phone. He could also imagine the fact that the person named Lightning, is wincing at the tone and possibly shrinking away from the phone. If this person was a fool, brave, or crazy, then she'll probably stand up to Natsumi like…

_"You really hadn't changed that much, have you Natsumi-neechan?"_ Yup, like now. Naruto shook his head pitifully for the poor soul who had managed to be brave and not quivering from Natsumi.

"Lightning, you had better explain what happen after you and Serah disappear with the kidnappers for a long time and answers those questions. That or I'll hunt you down myself and get you to explain forcefully." Uh-oh, it was that dark tone, promising torture. Naruto was glad he was on Natsumi's good side, otherwise…he shuddered at that thought.

_"…I know, and I'm sorry and I'll answer those questions during our conversations."_

"Sorry doesn't count the fact that you had me, Shiyone-nee, and my parents worried. We searched for you, I thought you were dead." And there's the guilt trip, Naruto stood up from the couch after putting down his tea and went to hug Natsumi from behind. Natsumi turned around with a questionable face, while wincing at the Look Naruto gave her. Had she had been that loud? She gave an apologetic glace at Naruto, before turning back to the phone.

_"…I know that, and I'm sorry. I just found out about you recently."_ Natsumi paled when she heard this, while Naruto hugged her tighter in comfort.

"Amnesia. How long?" That dark tone again, except it was aimed for something else. It was promising harm towards the person who took away Lightning's memories.

_"Fifteen years."_ Lightning said meekly while Natsumi growled, its just not fair, Lightning won't be able to know who are Shiyone, nor her aunt or uncle since all of them had been dead. Serah, will probably not recognized her. Natsumi sighed.

"You're forgiven."

_"I am?" _Lightning was surprised by this.

"Do I need to say it again?" A playful irate tone came from Natsumi's lips as she smiled in relief. It was a relief to hear from her younger cousin again. Naruto smile at this, at least Natsumi is feeling better.

"You have amnesia, how am I supposed to blame you for that?" Natsumi's eyes softened, she could really imagine and see that Lightning is across of her, sighing in relief.

_"Thank you."_

"So where are you?"

_"Erm, um well, I'm in Luminarium(4)."_ Lightning said sheepishly.(A/N: I wasn't able to find out the name for Noctis's kingdom, so I have to find one that is the exact opposite of Tenebrae, which in Latin, means darkness. Since both Stella's and Noctis's kingdom doesn't have a steady relationship with each other, Noctis's kingdom would be called Luminarium, ironically it means light in Latin. If anyone knows of Noctis's kingdom's real name, I would be happy to use it.)

"Don't tell me that you've been assigned to protect…" Natsumi groaned since Lightning is a soldier, she'll most likely protect some rich person or the royalty. Natsumi swore under her breath while Naruto looked at her amused. On the other side of the phone, Lightning shifted nervously.

"Lightning-san, right? Should we pick you up?" Surely enough, Lightning heard him, while Natsumi hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Baka, why do I let you listen to our conversation, I'll never understand." Naruto grinned cheekily while Natsumi shook her head in amusement.

"Well I do want to get to know my wife's relatives." Lightning was sure she heard a swat on the head and looked at the phone with a raised eye brow when she heard Natsumi said 'Baka' affectionately.

_"No, but thank you. Natsumi? Who is that?"_ A protective voice came from the other side of the phone, someone is feeling protective.

"My husband."

"Natsumi-chan, I have to go now. Got paperwork and handing out missions." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Natsumi replied with a peck on the cheek before Naruto shunshined out of the house and into the Hokage office.

_"Natsumi-neechan, is he good to you?"_ Natsumi rolled her eyes, before giving a reassuring chuckle as she leaned back on the kitchen counter. Lightning is like an overprotective little sister, even back then when they were little, Lightning would often glare at the boys who were playing with Natsumi.

"Yes, he is. Now stop worrying. How about I'll introduce you to him?"

_"Wait, you didn't have kids yet?"_ The thought of having kids with Naruto was like bliss and a wish, but everything has been hectic, and well.

"Yes, but we were busy so we decided when everything is settled it would be easier."

_"…That's really considerate."_

"Now, let's stop talking about my life. What about yours? Have you met anyone special?"

_"…Well there is this one guy."_ Lightning seems hesitant to give out this sort of information; Natsumi could only giggled at it because she thought Natsumi would be like any other girls or sisters would be like.

"And?"

_"He's a prince."_ Natsumi's corner of her mouth twitched, she only hoped he isn't like Sasuke, that Uchiha had already been granted as the crown prince of being arrogant. She heard of the Prince before, by the name of Noctis, and only heard pieces of him.

"So what's stopping you?"

_"What? No, 'Cool! What is he like?' or 'Really?! I'm so jealous'-" _Lightning teased.

"Did you really think so lowly of me?" Natsumi asked wryly amused, only to hear at the other end of the phone, spluttered. Inwardly, Natsumi felt a bit sad. If given the chance that Lightning did remember everything, then she knows what kind of person she would be and she didn't need to be hesitant about saying who she likes and so on.

_"No! I-It's just-"_

"Not how you imagine how your older cousin will be like?"

_"Yes! Er no! Um…"_ Ignoring the pang in her heart, Natsumi chuckled, really Lightning must be underestimating her.

"Lightning, I am not like that kind of girl. I'm a workaholic, I follow logic and my intuition. I'm the wife of the Hokage-"

_"Hokage?"_

"A hokage has a similar status as a king you can say, he rules over a village and protects the villagers, civilians and shinobis alike. Like your Prince Noctis." A wicked grin spread upon Natsumi's lips as she teased Lightning, she could imagine a small blush on Lightning's cheeks.

_"How?"_

"I hear bits and pieces from where you are, and most of them are dedicated to the Prince."

_"Oh."_ Natsumi was sure she can hear a door opening on the other side of the phone.

_"Lightning, why is your face red?"_ Natsumi could only grin wider as she heard a soft gasp of surprise; this is going to be very amusing.

_"N-Noctis?! What are you doing here?!"_

_"I live here, and you hadn't answered my question. Why are you so red? Are you feeling alright?"_ Natsumi looked at the phone amused and could definitely hear amusement and concern in the Prince's voice, so Lightning had been granted a room in the Prince's castle, Natsumi bit her lip to suppress a giggle, this is better than the movies.

_"I'm fine, Noctis. And no I don't have a fever."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Natsumi bit gently on the inside of her mouth to not laugh, she could see it now. An oblivious Prince Noctis Caelum covered his hand on a blushing Lightning's forehead, maybe she should save her cousin now.

"Lightning-chan? Are you there? You know if you have a fever, I could always come over to help." Pretending to be a concern cousin would be much easier if she didn't have the need to laugh at her younger cousin's expense.

_"Yes, I'm here. No, I really don't have a fever and you don't know where I am."_

_"Lightning, who are you talking to?"_ Natsumi blinked, bemused. Could the Prince be annoyed for some reason?

"Let's just say I have my ways of knowing you where you are, and did you put your phone on speaker by any chance because I can hear clearly from over here." Natsumi joked and knew that Lightning is blushing more than before.

_"I didn't"_

"Lightning, calm down ok? I'm just joking. Anyway, good luck. Can I talk to the Prince for a sec?"

_"What for?"_

"Don't worry, its not something embarrassing. It's more of a political business."

_"Ok."_

_"Hello?"_ A cold male voice sounded from the phone filled with suspicion and caution. Sure enough it's the Prince himself.

"Hi, you must be Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, I would like to ask when is the next ball." Natsumi said in a chirpy polite tone. Meanwhile from the Hokage tower, Naruto shook his head in amusement. His wife is an enigma to some people, but an angel and savior to him. He can only watch the scene unfold in content, its almost like Natsumi seems to be a bit more happier and relieved that her cousin is still alive. He looked away to see the mass amounts of papers still on top of his desk, and groaned in displeasure before creating five shadow clones, attempting to bring down the amounts of paperwork. The faster he finished paperwork, handing out missions and so on, the faster he gets back home and relax with his Natsumi.

**Back in the Namikaze's Residence**

_"Do I know you?"_

"No, you don't but you will. My name is Namikaze Natsumi, Lightning's older cousin."

_"Really?"_ Natsumi smirked, Noctis is already suspicious of her and very protective over Lightning.

"Yes, I'm really thankful that she found someone who can care and protect her, I was very worried that she disappeared and had thought she was dead five years ago." Natsumi could imagine that Noctis was probably unsure on how to say to that, she would too if someone told Naruto that his mother is still alive after all these years and wants to speak to her, unconvinced, she does the same as Noctis, and Naruto's mother would probably try and arrange a meeting between a husband's mother and the daughter-in-law. Frankly, it would be awkward.

_"Um thanks."_

"You're welcome, so when is the next ball?"

_"Next week, why?"_

"Expect me and my husband there, and unfortunately a few guests." If the rumors were true, then Noctis looked very similar to Sasuke and it will cause confusion. So much, that it'll won't be a good idea to invite Noctis to Konoha until everything is settled, and Natsumi was sure that the Uchiha was burning with jealously when Naruto brought him home.

_"May I ask, why are you doing this? If you wish to"_ A chuckle erupted from Natsumi's lips, amused, bitter, and threatening.

"Now, Prince-san don't get too hasty. I wished no harm on you, and neither does my husband. I'm just warning you the fact that you might get some looks that are unwelcome from our party, since you look similar to someone we once knew. All I'm saying is a warning since that person might have to be with us for that night so we don't raise alarms, he is also cunning. So be careful." Natsumi said in a grave voice, she remember vividly what Sasuke had done to Shiyone. Shiyone chose to go with her to try and retrieve Sasuke since Itachi was murdered by him._ Shiyone wasn't the same after Itachi's death and she was K.I.A. by Sasuke._

_"Understood, thanks for the warning but I don't-"_

"Please understand, I'm not asking for you to cancel it. I'm asking you to protect Lightning at all cost at that time." A pause and the Prince started thinking.

_"I understand."_

"Good, glad we can agree on something." The chipper tone was back and until she meets Noctis, she won't do anything that might cause harm to him.

"So going back on to the subject, I hope to see you there as well, Noctis-san. Is Lightning there by any chance?"

_"No, she went with Serah. Something about shopping."_ Little Serah is there as well?!

"I see, well on a better note, I would like to ask you a question, Prince-san."

_"What?"_

"What are your intentions with my younger cousin?"

_"I-I don't understand what you're talking about."_ Natsumi smiled, hah! So he does care about Lightning that way, fair enough.

"Really? It's just a simple question of saying yes or no in liking her as a girlfriend." More silence, and Natsumi's smiled grinned into more of the cat caught the canary type of grin.

_"…She like…a light that I can't let go of, and if I do, I'll be forever lost in my darkness."_ And so the Prince continued to talk fondly of Lightning to Natsumi, like how much he like her, the adrenaline rush in spars they have, the strategies she created, and how she cared for her little sister Serah.

"Naruto-kun and I would see you at the ball, give my regards to Lightning and take care of her. Oh and by the way, tell her she has to go there as well." She hanged up the phone and contempt on how to go there, as well as who to bring and so on. She was about to go to Naruto when she found arms wrapped around her securely.

"Naruto-kun? Have you been watching me through that again?" Natsumi felt a smile on her head before he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Natsumi moaned and kissed back, its felt years for being apart from Naruto, but it wasn't. Naruto place hands on her hips, pulling her close while Natsumi wrapped her hands around his neck. Both let go of the kiss, and leaned into each other's touch as Natsumi snuggled close into Naruto's chest, Naruto rested his head on hers, stroking her hair.

"You haven't answered my question, silly Hokage_-sama_." Naruto groaned while Natsumi chuckled in amusement, really it was just a title.

"I thought I told you to not call me that."

"You did, but your expressions are extremely amusing."

"So you love me for amusement?" Naruto asked, trying to look like a kicked puppy, only failing when Natsumi kissed him on the lips again.

"No, I love you for everything about you and every fiber of your being that makes you you. So what do you think, should we go?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Only reply he gotten was a playful smack on the head.

"Nope."

**

* * *

-Omake: How to Contact your family relatives?-**

Lightning sigh, she didn't know where to begin. Her family could be all the way across the globe, and she is sitting here in the library looking through records of her family. However it didn't help the fact that there weren't any contact addresses for the people she is looking for, there were several interesting articles about the couple such as _The Tenki Family Thrives After Several Losses and Two Children Kidnapped, The Young Princess of the Tenki Clan Mourns over the Loss of Several People, Including Her Cousins,The Hokage Has Found His Match_ or _The Hokage, Second Yellow Flash, Bachelor No More_.

Its not like she would be able to call the operator and asked for their phone number…She was a fool., the Tenki Clan probably was still in hiding and probably lives in a different house instead of the original one, and since The Hokage or whoever he is, married her, Natsumi, then she is willing to bet that Natsumi would be at that house this very moment. She dialed the number for the operator and waited.

"Hello, operator here." A female's voice appeared on the otherside of the phone.

"Hello, I would like to know the current Hokage's house phone number." The operator sighed, another hopeful girl, another heart break. Better get this over with.

"Sure, its…" The operator began to tell Lightning the phone number to the house of the current Hokage, while the operator pity Lightning, she doesn't know how wrong if she were to knew the fact that the Hokage's wife, is actually the caller's cousin.

* * *

-**Extra Chap: Noctis's side of the story–**

**Luminarium Kingdom**

Noctis was confused. He woke up and was expected to be sitting in a desk, with three stacks of paper in front of him, only to find himself in his room, shoes and gloves off, and wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. Thinking hard, he remembered he got off from his desk and went to his room sleepily after finishing off his paperwork. He then dismissed his personal body guard, Lightning. Needless to say, she refused to go and stayed until he drifted off before she went and sleep in her own room, the closer room to his, the more time to be able to come to his aid if anything happens to himself such as assassination attempts, suicide bombers, and so on.

But that wasn't the problem, what the problem was he grown attached to her. She was difficult to decipher as she was different from the other women. She was stubborn, headstrong, independent, and fought her own battles. She's…beautiful, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He blamed this on Hiraku (Shot gun guy), who openly said that he needs a bodyguard, in which he is pretty capable in taking care of himself and is able to kill a person if needed to, but there were still assignation attempts. Keith (Scar guy) and Satoshi (the guy who drives cars) were nevertheless amused by this however the council was not and fervently pressuring him to have a bodyguard. Hiraku, feeling guilty, researched and with surprisingly, a little help from the neighboring country, Tenebrae's Princess, Stella Nox Fleuret, found a top ex-soldier, Lightning. Though it took a lot of persuasion, she agreed. Both of them were cautious of each other, as if testing a thin ice, as time passes were they can't ignore each other except for work, they were both grown to each other.

As he got up and does daily routines before he got to his office, it felt strange where he enter the dining room for lunch, only to see his friends, Hiraku, Keith, and Satoshi. There was also Lightning's companions, Snow, Serah, Vanille, Sazh, Hope, Fang, Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui, and Dajh, but where's Lightning herself. He blinked; it wasn't like for Lightning to disappear when he's around, especially when he is the target of attempted assignations. As if sensing his confusion, Satoshi came up to him and answered his question.

"If you're wondering where Lightning is, she is looking for information." Satoshi said in a polite tone, almost whispering to him.

"Information? About what? And why the heck are you whispering?" Noctis asked confused and a bit alarmed, information about what?

"She just recently discovered the fact that her family relatives are still alive, and the reason I'm whispering is that Keith and Hiraku happened to be low on caffeine." He could understand the fact what happened when Keith and Hiraku don't have caffeine. Keith and Hiraku would act the exact opposite of what they usually be, grumpy, lethargic, and short-tempered. That wasn't new to Noctis, but the fact that Lightning found information about the facts that her family relatives may still be alive was new. This only confused Noctis more, wasn't Serah her only sister? And why didn't the family relatives look for them?

"And before you asked, Serah is indeed her sister and the reason why the family relatives weren't able to look for them is because they thought she and Serah were dead after years of fruitlessly searching for them." Hope jumped into their conversation, apparently Lightning told Hope, but hadn't told either Serah or him. Lightning told him she had amnesia when she was a little kid, and only remember her and Serah's name. Ignoring the sudden feeling of disappointment, Noctis winced at Snow who ended up being the shouting target for both Hiraku and Keith. But still the question kept on nagging his mind.

"So why she hadn't told this information to either me or Serah?"

"Serah, she didn't want to get her hopes up, and you, were asleep at that time. She didn't want to bother you since you needed the rest." It was reasonable. That's when they heard the door opening and closing as Lightning came in…smiling. That was also new too. It seems that everyone's attention was on Lightning and she didn't even noticed, even Hiraku and Keith after their coffee, looked pale at this, like they've saw the devil himself. Though the smiling was unaffected towards Fang, Sazh, Hope, Serah, and Snow, it did with the rest of the people in the room. Lightning, spotted Serah, hugged and greeted her, she then spotted Noctis. Noctis was unsure of what to do, he felt like he should freeze, runaway, and hide for cover, but that will just hurt his pride. Another part of him looked amuse, and wanted to asked what made her so happy. When he noticed that she walk towards him and smiled, he couldn't help but thought his stomach did flip flops and the fact that he was blushing a bit.

"Hello Noctis." He felt he was nervous all of the sudden, his throat became dry.

"Hello Lightning." He replied, and she smiled more before going to one of the rooms in the castle, an awkward silence filled in before whispers and cat calls were echoing the dining room, causing Noctis to blush more than before.

"Yo, Noct. You alright?" Noctis didn't register the question and looked at the spot where Lightning was, dazedly. To say he was stunned by her smile was more than enough to confirm his feelings for her. She looked heavenly. He was snapped out of his daydreaming by a wave in front of his face, and glared annoyed at Hiraku who grinned.

"So Noctis…"

"Say one word, and I'll kill you."Hesitantly Hiraku nodded, while Keith shook his head at Hiraku's obvious lack of tact. An hour later, he went in search for Lightning and had found her in the study room with a cell phone and looked very happy, content even with a blush on her face. Her eyes brightened at the sound of voice from the other line, and he found a sudden surge of jealously that the voice could be a male. Making up his mind, he stepped into the room.

"Lightning, why is your face red?" He asked, and that's when he found and indirectly met her older cousin over the phone.

* * *

(1) Natsumi - Summer beauty

(2) Neechan - Older sister

(3) Teme - Bastard

(4) Luminarium - Light or lamp, I checked this definition from an online translator of English to Latin.

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. :D


End file.
